Let Me In
by Shakinha
Summary: Um novo morador, uma estranha vizinhança, assassinatos misteriosos acontecendo em uma cidade pequena. Não era bem isso que Máscara da Morte, o novo morador, esperava quando se mudou para aquele lugar. Também não esperava aquele vizinho encantador.
1. Nova Vida

**LET ME IN**

**1. Nova vida**

A pequena estação da cidade não costumava receber muitos viajantes, foi o que aquele jovem italiano reparou ao desembarcar do trem. Era uma cidade pequena e, para o rapaz que havia crescido em Nápoles, parecia bem entediante. Não que fosse uma escolha dele se mudar para uma cidade pequena no interior da Suécia, mas seus pais haviam morrido e ele fora mandado para viver com um primo. Um primo que ele mal conhecia, mas que era seu único parente vivo que conseguiram encontrar. O rapaz olhou em volta, procurando por alguém, mas…

_Como posso procurar por alguém que nunca vi na vida?_

Felizmente, ele não precisou pensar em como faria para encontrar o primo, pois ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

- Ângelo?

O italiano se virou para ver quem o chamara e viu um homem acompanhado de um garoto que parecia ser da sua idade. Imaginou há quanto tempo não ouvia alguém o chamando pelo nome em uma ocasião informal, já que era mais conhecido por seu apelido que ganhara na escola. Pelo visto, aqueles eram seus parentes distantes. Foi até eles, carregando sua mala.

- Sou eu. E vocês são…?

O homem o cumprimentou e pegou sua bagagem.

- Eu sou Shion, primo de sua mãe. Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso.

Ângelo aceitou a ajuda, estava cansado de carregar aquela mala pesada. Shion continuou:

- Este é meu irmão, Mu. Acho que vocês têm a mesma idade.

Mu sorriu, cumprimentando o primo, que sorriu de volta. Os três seguiram ate a saída da estação, onde pegaram um taxi até um pequeno condomínio. Quatro prédios baixos, de dois ou três andares, em volta de uma pracinha com um playground simples, com dois balanços e um gira-gira. Tudo, assim como o resto da cidade, estava coberto de neve.

- Aqui neva o ano inteiro? – Perguntou Ângelo, meio desanimado.

- Não. – Disse Mu. – Não temos neve no verão. – E riu. – Parece que vai ter que se acostumar com o frio.

- Parece que vou passar um bom tempo dentro de casa. – O italiano disse, mais desanimado ainda.

Sentia falta do calor da Itália, da cidade grande, com muitas pessoas na rua. Ali não parecia o tipo de lugar em que ele teria alguma diversão.

O taxi parou na entrada do condomínio e Shion pagou a corrida antes de descer e pegar a mala de Ângelo, que desceu logo depois de Mu.

- Moramos no segundo andar do prédio 2. – Mu apontou para uma das janelas. - Venha, vamos lhe mostrar a casa.

Ele seguiu os outros dois até a entrada do prédio 2, mas antes de entrarem, alguém chamou por Shion. Dois homens, idênticos, se aproximaram.

- Olá Shion.

- Olá Saga, Kanon. Acabei de buscar meu primo na estação, vai morar comigo a partir de agora.

Um deles riu.

- Arranjou mais um pra cuidar, é?

O outro, sério, cumprimentou o italiano.

- Não se importe com meu irmão. Eu sou Saga, moro no prédio da frente, o 4. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar.

- Obrigado.

Enquanto isso, Kanon se virou para Shion.

- Viu o que saiu no jornal de hoje? Aconteceu de novo, dessa vez aqui perto.

- E não há nenhuma pista?

- Assim como das outras vezes, nenhum rastro.

Shion percebeu que Mu e Ângelo escutavam com interesse e mandou-os para o apartamento.

- Mu, mostre ao seu primo onde ele vai dormir. Eu vou subir daqui a pouco.

Mu saiu a contragosto, junto com o primo. Chegaram ao apartamento 201 e entraram.

- Não sei por que o Shion não me deixa participar do assunto. É como se eu não tivesse 17 anos.

- Você tem 17?

- Sim, por quê?

- Achei que fosse menos. Eu também tenho 17. Acho que vamos estudar juntos.

O jovem loiro ficou aborrecido por aparentar uma idade menor, mas se animou ao pensar que teria um companheiro de sala. Mostrou o apartamento, que não era muito grande, para Ângelo. Tinha três quartos pequenos, um banheiro, cozinha e sala. Mu mostrou um dos quartos.

- Esse é o seu quarto, Ângelo.

- Máscara da Morte.

- Como? – Ele olhou sem entender.

- Meu apelido. Estou mais acostumado a ser chamado assim, ou de Mask. Quem me chamava de Ângelo eram meus professores ou alguém me dando bronca.

- Certo… Mask. – Disse Mu, rindo. – Meu quarto é o do lado e o quarto do Shion fica do outro lado do corredor. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só falar com a gente.

- Ok.

Máscara colocou a mala no meio do quarto e começou a tirar as coisas para passar para o armário quando se lembrou de algo.

- Mu!

O garoto loiro logo apareceu na porta.

- Fala.

- Você sabe do que o Shion e aqueles gêmeos estava falando agora há pouco?

- Sei. Espera aí que eu vou te mostrar.

Ele vai até o quarto e volta com uma caixa de sapatos.

- Meu irmão não sabe que eu fico guardando isso, mas eu gosto de mistérios e isso é um verdadeiro mistério.

Dentro da caixa havia vários recortes de jornal e as notícias eram quase todas as mesmas: assassinatos com as mesmas características e nenhum suspeito encontrado. A mais recente era do jornal daquele dia. Máscara da Morte olhava as notícias, interessado.

_Parece que esse lugar não é tão tedioso como eu pensei._

- E não tem nenhuma pista? – Ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dos jornais.

- Nada. O criminoso só ataca pessoas sozinhas, por isso ninguém sabe como ele é.

- Hmm.

Ele ficou um bom tempo olhando os recortes de jornal e Mu foi terminar um trabalho de escola. Mais tarde, Shion os chamou para jantar.

- Vai ter um longo dia amanhã, Mask. – Disse Shion, depois do jantar. – Acho melhor você ir descansar.

- Ok. Boa noite.

Mu disse o mesmo antes de ir para seu quarto. Mask arrumou a cama e foi fechar as cortinas quando viu alguém sentado em um dos balanços. Uma menina vestindo um casaco cinza, parecia olhar para o chão e balançava levemente. Os longos e ondulados cabelos loiros reluziam, mesmo de noite. O garoto reparou que ela estava descalça, mesmo pisando na neve. Ela olhou na direção da janela e ele logo se abaixou. Não queria ser visto espiando. Quando olhou novamente, ela não estava mais lá.

_Droga._

Ele fechou as cortinas e apagou a luz antes de se deitar. Até dormir, ficou pensando naquela menina, se perguntando se a veria de novo e por que ela estava sem sapatos.

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo, pois Shion ia levá-lo até a escola de Mu para fazer sua matrícula. A escola não ficava longe e Mu costumava ir à pé, mas já que o irmão mais velho ia até lá, ele aproveitou a carona. Mask notou que o primo estava um pouco nervoso, mas achou melhor perguntar depois, quando estivessem sozinhos, e não disse nada.

Na escola, depois de resolvidas as questões de transferência e documentos, Mask foi levado até sua sala, que era a mesma de Mu. A professora, Hilda, apresentou-o para a classe.

- Este é Ângelo Vettra, o novo colega de vocês. Ele chegou da Itália há pouco tempo, então sejam gentis para que ele se acostume. – Ela se virou, sorrindo, para Mask. – Se quiser dizer alguma coisa, pode dizer.

- Não, obrigado.

- Certo, pode se sentar ali, ao lado do Mu. Assim você se sente mais à vontade.

Ele se sentou no lugar indicado por ela e, quando teve uma chance, logo comentou com Mu.

- Essa professora é bem simpática, não?

- Sim, é uma das que mais gosto. – Ele respondeu. – Sem contar que literatura é minha matéria favorita e… Ai!

Alguém acertara uma bolinha de papel bem na cabeça de Mu. Os dois olharam para trás e viram quatro garotos que riam disfarçadamente no fundo da sala. Um deles, que tinha os cabelos tingidos de rosa, cochichou alguma coisa para o ruivo ao seu lado e eles voltaram a rir.

- Quem são aqueles ali? – Mask perguntou.

- Ninguém. Só uns garotos que enchem o saco de vez em quando.

Máscara da Morte não foi com a cara deles. Olhou para trás mais uma vez e viu que o garoto de cabelos rosa ainda o encarava. Voltou a olhar para a frente, agora com toda a certeza de que não tinha ido com a cara deles.

No final da aula, os dois primos estavam indo pegar suas coisas nos escaninhos quando tiveram o caminho barrado pelos quatro garotos do fundão. O de cabelo rosa, que parecia ser o lider deles, se aproximou.

- Quem é esse, Muzinho? Seu novo namorado?

Os outros começaram a rir. Mask viu que Mu parecia encolhido contra a parede, evitando olhar para os garotos. De repente, o garoto que provocara Mu foi empurrado contra a parede com a mão de Mask em seu pescoço. Os outros olharam assustados, mas quando fizeram menção de se aproximar, o lider fez sinal para que não chegassem perto.

- Fez bem, engraçadinho. – Disse Mask, ameaçador. – É melhor não chegarem perto do meu primo de novo, ou vão descobrir por que na Itália eu era conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

Ele soltou o garoto, que saiu correndo junto com os outros. Depois, se virou para Mu.

- Não é de hoje que eles te intimidam, não é?

Mu afirmou, triste.

- É assim desde que eu tinha 14 anos. Io, o de cabelo rosa, nunca foi com a minha cara e eu nunca soube o motivo. Os outros, Alberich, Isaak e Shido, fazem o que ele manda.

- Mas você não contou isso para o seu irmão?

- Já, mas não adiantou muito. Atualmente ele nem sabe que isso ainda acontece.

Mask suspirou, desanimado.

- Certo. Mas quero ver eles se meterem comigo agora. Já sinto falta de uma boa briga, como fazia de vez em quando em Nápoles.

Mu olhou assustado, o que fez o outro rir. Pegaram suas coisas e foram para casa.

Quando estavam entrando no condomínio, Mask olhou para os balanços e se lembrou da noite anterior.

- Ei, Mu.

- Sim?

- Por acaso tem alguma garota loira que mora aqui?

- Garota loira?

- É. Ela tem cabelos compridos e ondulados. Eu a vi ontem à noite, aqui nos balanços.

Mu pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Acho que tem sim, mas nunca me encontrei com ela. Só a vi da janela, como você. Pelo que sei, ela é filha de um espanhol que vive no apartamento ao lado do nosso. Eu o vejo de vez em quando, mas nunca me encontrei pessoalmente com a garota.

Mask olhou para a janela que ficava ao lado da do seu quarto e reparou que os vidros tinham vários pedaços de papelão colados, como se bloqueassem a entrada de luz.

_Então ela é real. Misteriosa, mas isso a deixa mais atraente. Acho que vou dar uma volta por aqui depois do jantar._

Pensando isso, Mask seguiu Mu para o apartamento.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Olá. Faz muito tempo que não escrevo uma fic de CDZ, mas acho que não perdi o jeito. Espero que o primeiro capítulo tenha ficado bom. Opiniões, sugestões, são todas aceitas.

Sobre o título, a fic é só baseada nesse filme, eu mudei um bocado de coisa. Ficou esse título porque eu não achei nenhum melhor.

Reviews?


	2. Mistérios

**2. Mistérios**

O jantar correu normalmente. Shion perguntou sobre o primeiro dia de aula de Mask, que disse ter gostado da nova escola, mas omitiu o fato sobre os intimidadores após um rápido olhar de Mu. Quando terminou de comer, perguntou a Shion se poderia dar uma volta pelos arredores.

- Tem certeza? Bom, se quiser mesmo, pode ir, mas não saia do condomínio.

- Certo. Não vou voltar tarde, nem ir muito longe. Pode ficar tranquilo.

O italiano saiu e foi até o playground, que estava vazio. Deu uma volta pelos arredores para conhecer melhor a área e não descobriu nada muito interessante. O condomínio, além dos quatro prédios e do playground, tinha uma garagem ao lado e só. Ele voltou para onde estavam os brinquedos e viu que não estava mais sozinho. A mesma garota loira da noite anterior estava ali, no mesmo lugar em que ele a vira antes: sentada em um dos balanços, olhando para o chão.

_É ela..._

Quando ele fez menção de se aproximar, ela olhou na direção dele. A garota era pálida, quase como a neve que cobria o chão, tinha os olhos azuis claros e profundos e usava um leve batom rosa nos lábios. Vestia o mesmo casaco cinza do outro dia e os pés descalços. Depois de alguns segundos se encarando, ele resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu, inexpressiva, e voltou a olhar a neve no chão.

Ele insistiu:

- Mudei para cá há pouco tempo. Você mora aqui, no condomínio?

Ela olhou para ele novamente.

- Moro ali. – E olhou para cima, para a janela que Mask havia estranhado por estar coberta por pedaços de papelão. – E você?

- Ao lado.

- Você... Está gostando da cidade?

Ela parecia estar relutante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com vontade de puxar conversa. Ele aproveitou para se aproximar.

- Estou achando meio monótono, mas nada que não mude com o tempo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento e ela se levantou do balanço, indo em direção ao prédio.

- Ei! – Mask chamou.

Ela parou de andar e se virou.

- Sim?

- Posso te ver de novo?

A garota pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder:

- Talvez.

E seguiu seu caminho para seu apartamento. Mask esperou um pouco e também subiu para o seu. Só depois que estava deitado na cama, pronto para dormir, que se lembrou de que não tinha perguntado o nome dela.

oOoOo

Mask comentou com Mu sobre o encontro da noite passada enquanto caminhavam para a escola.

- E você se esqueceu de perguntar o nome dela? – Disse Mu, rindo, enquanto pegava seus livros no armário.

- Pois é, me esqueci. Mas que droga.

- Ora, você ainda tem chance de vê-la de novo. Afinal, somos vizinhos.

- Sim, mas quando perguntei se isso poderia acontecer, ela me respondeu com um "talvez". Será que ela tem namorado?

Os dois caminhavam para a sala de aula agora.

- Não sei, Mask. Desde que ela se mudou pra cá, o que faz um mês, mais ou menos, eu só a vejo sozinha ou com o pai. Pelo menos eu acho que é o pai dela.

Mask não fez mais comentários, mas ficou pensando nisso durante a aula. Na aula de educação física, que era a que o italiano mais gostava, a professora Marin deixou que eles jogassem futebol, o que o fez se sentir um pouco em casa.

No final da aula, os alunos foram para o vestiário. Quando Mask e Mu estavam saindo de lá, encontraram o grupo de Io no caminho.

- Você gosta de aperecer, hein, carcamano?

- Não tenho culpa de ser melhor que você. – Retrucou Mask. – Agora, se quiser sair da minha frente...

- Não estou afim. Vai fazer o quê?

Mask chegou mais perto de Io, pegando-o pela gola da blusa.

- Vai por mim, você não vai querer saber.

Nessa hora, a professora Marin passou por ali e foi ver o que acontecia.

- O que está havendo aqui, meninos?

Ele soltou o outro rapidamente.

- Nada não. Estávamos apenas conversando, não é, Mu? – Mask olhou para o primo, que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo. – Disse a professora. – Mas não quero saber de brigas por aqui, entenderam?

- Sim. – Os garotos responderam.

Logo que ela se afastou, os dois garotos se viraram para sair, mas Isaak comentou:

- A gente sabia que ele ia achar alguém pra substituir o Shaka, só não sabia que seria tão cedo.

Mask não entendeu nada, mas viu que Mu tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Isso foi o bastante para que ele se virasse dando um soco na cara de Isaak. Infelizmente, a professora não tinha se afastado o bastante para não perceber o que acontecera, então Mask foi mandado para a sala da diretora.

Shion foi buscá-lo e deu algumas desculpas do tipo "ainda está se acostumando com a vida nova" e "estresse de aluno novato". No caminho para casa o repreendeu por brigar na escola logo na primeira semana.

- Eu sei que você queria defender o Mu. – Ele disse após Mask se explicar e Mu tentar ajudar. – Mas existem meios melhores para defender alguém do que sair no braço. Tente evitar que isso aconteça, principalmente na escola, certo?

- Certo.

Como o mais velho não fez mais comentários, os outros dois também não falaram mais sobre o assunto.

oOoOo

Mais tarde, Mask foi até o quarto de Mu.

- Ei, Mu, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode. Entra aí, senta em algum canto.

O quarto de Mu era igual ao de Mask. Uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede, o armário embutido, uma escrivaninha e um telescópio próximo à janela.

- Por quê você tem um telescópio?

- Gosto de observar as estrelas de vez em quando. E também dá pra ver os vizinhos.

- Então você gosta de observar a vida alheia?

Mask riu após dizer isso, deixando Mu um pouco sem graça, mas ele também acabou rindo.

- Não fico observando a vida alheia. Só quando acontece alguma coisa estranha, aí eu gosto de ver a reação dos outros.

- Interessante.

Ele foi até o telescópio do primo e deu uma olhada. Dava para ver os outros três prédios com precisão e até dentro dos apartamentos que estavam com as cortinas abertas.

- Que doido!

- É. Mas não era isso que você veio me perguntar, não é?

- Pelo visto você já sabe o que eu vim te perguntar.

Mu se sentou na cama e Mask ocupou a cadeira da escrivaninha, mas antes que dissessem alguma coisa, Shion chamou os dois para jantar.

- Te conto depois. – Disse Mu antes de sair do quarto.

oOoOo

Depois do jantar, Mask foi dar uma volta enquanto Mu terminava os deveres da escola. Ele preferia deixar para depois, ou copiar do primo antes da aula começar. Tinham combinado de conversar antes de dormir.

O italiano nem precisou ir muito longe para encontrar o que esperava encontrar. A garota loira estava sentada no mesmo lugar de antes e ele foi direto até ela, que disse:

- Sabia que você ia vir.

Ele estranhou que ela parecia mais pálida e os olhos azuis não pareciam tão bonitos quanto na noite anterior.

- Sério? Você respondeu "talvez" quando te perguntei se podia vê-la de novo.

Ela riu.

- Gosto de um certo suspense.

Ele se sentou no balanço ao lado. Ela voltou a falar.

- E então, o que você quer comigo?

- Como assim?

- O que você quer, me procurando assim?

Ele não soube o que responder de imediato.

- Bom, eu só... – Então se lembrou de algo importante. – Qual o seu nome?

Ela estranhou a mudança repentina de assunto, mas respondeu:

- Afrodite.

- É um belo nome para uma bela garota.

Ela abafou um risinho.

- Eu não sou uma garota.

- Como assim?

Nessa hora, Mu chamou Mask para subir.

- Ainda quero conversar com você. – Disse ele, antes de seguir para a entrada do prédio.

Logo que ele entrou, um homem saiu e foi até Afrodite.

- Acho que é melhor você entrar. – Ele disse.

- Estou bem aqui.

- Não parece.

- Só estou com fome. E você sabe por que.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

- Estou saindo justamente para isso, _querido_. – Disse, com um sotaque espanhol.

Afrodite sorriu.

- Não demore.

oOoOo

Hilda saiu do supermercado carregando duas sacolas cheias. Estava tarde, mas ela ainda tinha que planejar as aulas da próxima semana, então nem estava pensando em dormir. Ligou para sua irmã, que estava na faculdade, e entrou no carro para ir para casa. Foi conversando durante o trajeto até perceber que um dos pneus do carro parecia furado.

Se despediu da irmã ao telefone e saiu para averiguar o pneu. A professora só não suspeitava de que havia alguém esperando escondido na beira da estrada. Foi surpreendida por alguém cobrindo seu nariz e sua boca com um pano encharcado de formol. Desmaiada, não viu o homem cortar sua garganta. Ele recolheu o máximo de sangue que conseguiu em um galão, subiu na moto que deixara escondida no mato na beira da estrada e seguiu o caminho de casa.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Demorei? Se sim, me desculpem. ^^ Vou tentar postar um cap por semana, já que minha disponibilidade de tempo não é tão boa quanto eu gostaria que fosse.

E então, o que acharam do segundo cap? Mereço reviews? Obrigada a quem comentou até agora: , **Lynn**, **JehSaga** e **Totosay de Cueca**. ^^/

Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Os comentários dos leitores são importantes. Aceito opiniões, sugestões, etc.

Até o próximo capítulo! o/


	3. Histórias

**3. Histórias**

Mask foi para a escola pensando na conversa que tivera com Mu na noite anterior antes de irem dormir.

_- Você veio me perguntar sobre o Shaka, não é? – Disse Mu, sentado na cama._

_- Se não for me intrometer demais nos seus assuntos..._

_- Não, tudo bem. Senta aí que eu te conto._

_Mask sentou na cama ao lado do primo, que começou a falar:_

_- O Shaka era... – Ele pareceu meio sem jeito. – Ele era meu namorado._

_- Seu o quê?_

_- Isso mesmo, meu namorado._

_Mu riu da cara de espanto de Mask e continuou:_

_- Ele se mudou para cá quando eu tinha 13 anos, morava no prédio da frente e o quarto dele ficava exatamente de frente para o meu. Passamos a estudar juntos e nos tornamos melhores amigos. Quando tínhamos 14 anos, percebemos que essa amizade tinha deixado de ser só uma amizade para ser amor. Estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro._

_- Isso é estranho._

_- No início nós também achamos, mas aí já não conseguíamos viver sem o outro. Então eles apareceram._

_O semblante dele ficou sério._

_- Aqueles garotos, Io e os capangas dele, descobriram que eu e Shaka éramos mais que amigos e passaram a nos perseguir. Eu, que sempre fui introvertido, nunca reagi, mas Shaka não deixava que eles nos incomodassem demais._

_- Eles brigavam?_

_Mu riu._

_- Não, Shaka era inglês. Resolvia as coisas do jeito dele, sem sair no braço. Até Alberich, que era considerado aluno-modelo na época, foi suspenso por causa do meu namorado. Foi assim até dois meses antes de você chegar._

_- O que aconteceu antes de eu chegar?_

_O garoto abaixou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados. Parecia estar buscando coragem para dizer._

_- Shaka... Foi encontrado morto na beira da estrada. – Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele. – Foi o começo das mortes estranhas que estão acontecendo agora. Ele estava com a família, todos morreram naquele dia. Foram encontrados na floresta na beira da estrada com as gargantas cortadas. – Ele terminou de falar com a voz um pouco embargada._

_Mask colocou a mão no ombro do primo, numa tentativa de confortá-lo. Mu deu um sorriso triste._

_- Obrigado. – Disse com a voz baixa. – É... É melhor irmos dormir, não?_

_- Certo._

_Antes que ele saísse do quarto, Mu falou:_

_- Aquele telescópio... Foi o último presente de aniversário que Shaka me deu._

Mask ficou pensando naquilo o resto da noite. Ainda achava meio estranho o fato de Mu ter namorado um garoto, mas sentia pena do primo por causa do fim trágico de seu romance. Apesar de tudo, Mu ainda mantinha uma aparência de que estava tudo bem. A tristeza e o vazio causados pela perda de Shaka ainda estavam lá, mas ele os escondia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do primo.

- Mask, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ele olhou para a porta da escola e viu algumas viaturas policiais paradas. Várias pessoas da imprensa também estavam ali. Ele imaginava o que teria acontecido quando os alunos foram chamados ao auditório e, lá, foram informados de que as aulas do dia seriam canceladas, assim como as do dia seguinte, devido ao assassinato da professora de literatura, Hilda. Depois desse aviso, foram mandados para casa com várias recomendações de cuidado. Ainda não tinham pistas do assassino.

oOoOo

Dohko chegou na escola local pronto para colher o máximo de informações possíveis. Tinha acabado de se tornar investigador e seu chefe logo o mandara para esse caso, dos assassinatos estranhos naquela pequena cidade. Não entendia como não havia nenhum suspeito àquela altura. Com certeza o investigador anterior deveria ter deixado passar algum detalhe.

Não era por acaso que Dohko fora chamado para susbstituir o cargo de investigador principal daquele caso, mostrara sua competência na polícia da capital solucionando casos que muitas vezes pareciam impossíveis. Chinês, criado na Suécia desde a adolescência, lutara para entrar na corporação e mostrar seu valor. Agora, havia esse caso.

Após saber que os assassinatos vinham ocorrendo há dois meses e sempre com as mesmas características, ele cogitou a idéia de um serial killer, mas precisava de mais informações. Entrevistou alguns professores da escola para saber dos hábitos da professora Hilda, seus conhecidos na cidade, com quem costumava conversar, com quem saía, entre outros dados. Depois, ia pesquisar sobre os outros casos e buscar as pistas que seu antecessor não conseguiu encontrar. Resolveu começar do início, pesquisando os primeiros casos.

oOoOo

O assunto mais comentado no condomínio era a morte da professora. Os gêmeos conversaram com Shion durante tanto tempo, discutindo a notícia, que Shion acabou se atrasando para preparar o jantar. Mask aproveitou o tempo extra para passar um tempo do lado de fora. Não demorou muito para que Afrodite se juntasse a ele.

- Parece que hoje eu cheguei primeiro. – Disse Mask.

- Ainda não cansou de procurar por mim?

- Não.

Afrodite passou por ele e sentou em seu balanço de costume.

- Acho que posso esperar algumas perguntas, não?

Ele riu e ocupou o outro balanço.

- E eu posso fazer essas perguntas?

- Poder, pode. Só não te dou certeza de que vou responder tudo o que você quiser.

O italiano pensou um pouco antes de dizer:

- Por que está sempre descalça? Não sente frio quando pisa na neve desse jeito?

- Descalça? – Estranhou o termo. – Ah, você ainda acha que sou uma garota, não é?

- E você não é?

- Não. Já lhe disse isso, não se lembra?

- Sim, mas... Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer.

Mask apenas olhava, confuso, para Afrodite, que parecia se divertir com a dúvida do outro.

- É isso mesmo que você pensou. Eu não sou uma garota, literalmente. Eu sou um garoto.

Máscara arregalou os olhos. Como era possível que aquela criatura tão bela fosse um garoto? Então, começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Certo, pare de tentar me fazer de idiota.

- Eu estou falando sério. Quer que eu te mostre?

Ele parou de rir.

- Não precisa, acredito em você.

- Mudou de opinião rápido, não?

- Que seja. – Resmungou. – Agora me explique como consegue andar descalço nessa neve.

Afrodite olhou para os próprios pés, que roçavam a neve.

- Não estou com frio. Só isso.

Mask entendeu que ele não diria mais que isso e resolveu mudar o assunto, mas o garoto loiro falou antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu disse meu nome, mas não me lembro de você ter dito o seu.

- Me chame de Máscara da Morte.

Foi a vez de Afrodite rir.

- Isso é seu nome?

- É claro que não, é meu apelido. Não gosto do meu nome.

- E não vai me dizer qual é?

- Se não me chamar por ele, eu digo.

Afrodite revirou os olhos, mas assentiu.

- Meu nome é Ângelo. Pronto.

O loiro riu mais uma vez.

- Nossa, achei que fosse alguma coisa esdrúxula que você tivesse vergonha.

- Não é que eu tenho vergonha, mas só me chamam pelo nome quando querem me dar bronca. Sem contar que acho esse apelido muito mais estiloso.

- Também acho. – Disse Afrodite, estendendo a mão para o rosto de Máscara.

Quando ele o tocou, Máscara percebeu como a mão dele era fria.

_E ele diz que não está com frio. Qual é a desse garoto? Ele é estranho, mas é tão bonito..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Mu, que o chamou pela janela de seu quarto para avisar que o jantar estava pronto.

- Posso te ver amanhã? – Perguntou Mask antes de entrar.

- Talvez.

Ele sorriu para o italiano e viu retribuir antes de entrar. Ficou ali fora durante mais algumas horas até outra pessoa sair do prédio.

- Não vai entrar?

Afrodite se levantou do balanço e foi até o homem, mas não precisou andar muito, pois ele também saiu na direção do rapaz.

- Está cedo.

- Você não costumava passar tanto tempo aqui fora.

Afrodite pareceu se irritar.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com isso? Desde quando voltou a se preocupar comigo, Shura?

O mais velho o puxou pelo braço e o abraçou.

- Eu sempre me preocupei com você e você sabe disso. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Shura. – Ele disse, abraçando-o mais forte.

Shura passou a mão pelo rosto pálido de Afrodite, seus olhos castanhos fixando os belos olhos azuis.

- Vem. Vamos entrar.

oOoOo

Máscara voltou ao playground mais tarde, mas não viu nem sinal de Afrodite. Olhou para as janelas do apartamento ao lado do seu, mas não dava para perceber nada vindo de lá. Quando voltou ao seu quarto, Mu foi falar com ele.

- Você está interessado naquela garota? – Disse depois de sentar na cama do primo.

- Você é meio direto, não?

Mu riu.

- Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso, mas só sou direto assim com pessoas próximas. Agora, vai me responder ou não?

- Ok, seu mala sem alça. Não sei.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, não sei mesmo. Ela é atraente. – Máscara não tinha coragem de dizer que era, na verdade, um garoto. – Mas não sei se posso dizer que estou interessado nela.

- Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado. Acho ela meio estranha.

- Também acho, mas... Ah, Mu, não sei.

- Tem alguma coisa que você saiba?

Máscara jogou um travesseiro no outro, que saiu do quarto depois de dizer boa noite.

Já deitado na cama, o italiano se lembrou de uma coisa: a parede do seu quarto era a que dava para o apartamento do lado. Ele chegou mais perto para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, mas não ouviu nada além de alguém rindo ou coisa parecida. Só conseguiu dormir bem mais tarde.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Dessa vez demorei mais que o esperado, mas foi porque eu estava em época de provas finais. Sorry! Agora que estou oficialmente de férias, vou tentar atualizar uma vez por semana. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, esse cap vai de presente de aniversário (um poquinho atrasado) pro **JehSaga**, que tá me dando um belo apoio moral com essa fic. Parabéns, cara!

Agradecimentos especiais: **Lune Kuruta**, **Tososay de Cueca**, **WELL** e **KaoriH**.

Até o próximo cap! o/

Reviews?


	4. Encontro

**4. Encontro**

Mu tentou arrancar mais informações de Máscara sobre a vizinha misteriosa, mas ele não falava muito, apenas o necessário. Na aula, dava a desculpa de que estava prestando atenção para não ter que responder mais alguma pergunta.

- Eu sei que você está viajando na maionese aí e não prestando atenção na aula. Será que dá pra me responder?

- Que saco, Mu. Ok, ok. Eu não a vi novamente desde aquele dia que eu conversei sobre isso com você. Não sei por que ela não aparece mais.

- Vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa. Você consegue escutar alguma coisa do outro lado da parede?

- Já tentei, mas não dá pra ouvir muita coisa. Outro dia ouvi risos, no outro ouvi o que parecia uma discussão. Não dá par saber o que está acontecendo lá dentro.

Mu não ficou pensando muito nisso, apesar da sua curiosidade. Os dois garotos acompanharam o resto da turma para a aula de educação física, onde a professora Marin os aguardava.

- Venham comigo até o outro ginásio. – Ela chamava os alunos. – Hoje vamos ter aula na piscina.

- Droga. – Murmurou Máscara.

- O que foi?

- Nada não, Mu.

- Pode falar.

Ele hesitou antes de dizer:

- Tá... É que eu não sei nadar.

- Não sabe?

- Não, não sei e nunca tive paciência pra aprender. Só não saia espalhando isso por aí.

- Ok.

Enquando o resto dos alunos, incluindo Mu, acompanharam a professora na piscina, Máscara ficou sentado na arquibancada observando, já que Marin não fez muitas perguntas. No final da aula, os dois primos saíam do vestiário quando o grupo de Io apareceu na frente deles.

- Estava demorando pra vocês aparecerem hoje. – Disse Máscara, com um sorriso irônico.

- Não enche, carcamano. Eu tava doido pra te dar uns caldos hoje, mas você não entrou na água. Por acaso é feito de açúcar?

- Não é da sua conta. Agora é melhor sair da minha frente se não quiser perder um dente ou dois.

Io apenas observou os dois se afastarem anets de se virar para os outros.

- Qual é a desse italiano maldito?

- Parece que você achou alguém que tem coragem de te encarar, Io. – Disse Alberich.

- Esse cara me irrita.

- Me irrita também. – Disse Isaak. – Escuta... Acho que ele não sabe nadar.

- Por que você acha isso, espertinho?

- Porque ele não parece estar resfriado e não vejo outro motivo para um garoto ficar fora da piscina. Se fosse uma garota, tudo bem.

- Finalmente você disse alguma coisa que faz sentido, Isaak. Parece que descobrimos o ponto fraco do carcamano.

O rapaz de cabelo rosa sorriu maldosamente para os amigos após dizer isso.

oOoOo

Dohko chegou no pequeno condomínio no meio da manhã. De acordo com suas fontes, uma das primeiras vítimas morava ali, em um daqueles prédios. Bateu em um apartamento para tentar conseguir mais alguma coisa e foi recebido por Saga.

- Sim?

- Bom dia. Eu sou o oficial Dohko, estou investigando o caso dos assassinatos nessa cidade.

- Bom dia, oficial. Deve estar à procura de informações, não?

- Correto. Se puder me ajudar, agradeço. Como é seu nome?

- Eu sou Saga. Moro aqui com meu irmão gêmeo.

Dohko olhou em volta antes de perguntar:

- Já viu alguma atividade suspeita pelas redondezas?

- Infelizmente, não.

- E seus vizinhos, sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não, não tenho muito contato com eles, exceto Shion, que mora no 221. Ele cria o irmão mais novo sozinho, então às vezes eu ajudo. Atualmente ele também cuida de um primo italiano.

- Certo. – Disse Dohko, enquanto fazia algumas anotações.

- Eu sei também que o irmão mais novo do Shion era muito amigo do garoto que morreu, que morava no 421, um andar acima do meu.

O investigador anotou também essa informação e colocou um lembrete ao lado para não se esquecer de falar com o tal Shion.

- Esse homem de quem me falou, Shion, está em casa agora?

- Não, ele trabalha o dia inteiro. O irmão dele fica em casa com o primo à tarde, quando voltam da escola.

- Certo. Entrarei em contato com Shion à noite. Obrigado pelas informações.

Dohko saiu dali pensando em voltar mais tarde. Seria fora do horário normal, mas ele precisava falar com todos os moradores. Ele não sabia por que, mas tinha um estranho pressentimento quanto àquele condomínio.

oOoOo

Mu e Máscara da Morte estavam jogando um jogo de tabuleiro quando Shion chegou em casa à tardinha.

- Ei, garotos, aprontaram alguma coisa hoje?

- Nada, mano. – Disse Mu. – Só arrumamos a casa e agora estamos jogando.

- E a escola? Ângelo está se adaptando bem?

- Estou, obrigado. Mu está me ajudando bastante.

- Estou vendo. – Shion sorriu e tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso do casaco. – Achei isso aqui no chão quando saí hoje de manhã, parece que alguém tentou jogar por baixo da porta, e tem seu apelido escrito. Quando vi, tinha deixado vocês na escola e esquecido de te entregar.

Mask se levantou e foi ver o que era. Um pedaço de papel rasgado e dobrado que, quando ele abriu, leu: _Me encontre amanhã assim que anoitecer_. Ele dobrou novamente o bilhete depois de ler e guardou no bolso.

- Obrigado, Shion. Acho que alguém está tocando a campainha.

Realmente, alguém tinha acabado de tocar a campainha. Shion foi atender enquanto Mask voltou ao jogo.

- Pois não?

- Boa noite, o senhor deve ser o senhor Shion, estou certo?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Eu sou o oficial Dohko, estou investigando o caso dos assassinatos da região e coletando informações. Posso dar uma palavrinha com o senhor?

- Claro. – Ele se virou para os garotos. – Meninos, acho melhor vocês irem para o quarto.

Os dois recolheram o jogo e foram para o quarto de Mu enquanto Shion conversava na sala com o investigador.

- Sabe, já era hora mesmo de mandarem alguém investigar esse caso de perto. – Disse Mu.

- Pois é. Será que vão descobrir o assassino?

- Não sei. Agora, mudando de assunto, o que era aquele bilhete?

- Deixa de ser curioso, Mu.

Mu riu e cutucou as costelas de Máscara da Morte.

- AI!

- Era daquela garota, não era?

- Pra que quer saber? AI, não cutuca!

- Conta, vai...

- Tá, era sim. Aqui. – Vencido pela curiosidade do primo, o italiano entregou o papel dobrado.

Mu leu rapidamente e devolveu.

- E aí?

- E aí o que?

- Você vai?

- Não sei.

- É melhor decidir rápido, o sol acabou de se por. Ela disse assim que anoitecer, não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Oras, vá colocar uma roupa decente e vá ver o que ela quer.

- Certo.

Mask ficava impressionado com Mu. Como aquele garoto alegre e espontâneo se transformava em outro, tímido e introvertido, na escola. Talvez pelo fato de considerar Mask quase um irmão, já que agora moravam juntos. Nem fazia tanto tempo e o italiano já se sentia da família. Ele resolveu então seguir o conselho do primo e ir ao encontro de Afrodite, que ele ainda não contara a Mu sobre não ser uma garota.

Quando chegou na sala, Shion estava fechando a porta da rua. Pelo visto o investigador tinha acabado de sair.

- Não precisa trancar, estou saindo.

- E vai aonde?

- Encontrar um amigo.

- Certo. Tome cuidado e não volte tarde, entendeu?

- Ok.

Ele desceu as escadas mais rápido do que gostaria e viu que Afrodite já estava sentado no balanço de costume. O belo loiro se virou quando ele saiu do prédio e sorriu.

- Achei que não vinha.

- Pensei um bocado sobre isso. Por que me chamou?

- Não sei. Achei divertido conversar com você.

Mask sorriu. Ao se aproximar mais, viu que hoje o garoto estava usando botas.

- Belas botas.

- Obrigado.

- Escuta... Quer dar uma volta? Meu primo me mostrou uns lugares legais por aqui.

Afrodite olhou para as janelas de seu apartamento e depois para Mask.

- Pode ser.

Mask estendeu a mão para que ele se levantasse e, quando ele a segurou, o moreno sentiu que a mão dele continuava fria.

- Sua mão é gelada.

Afrodite soltou a mão rapidamente.

- Desculpe.

- Por que não usa luvas?

O loiro apenas deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Não estou com frio. E então, onde vai me levar?

Como estava cedo, Mask tinha permissão para andar pelas redondezas e Mu tinha lhe mostrado alguns lugares interessantes enquanto voltavam juntos da escola. Um desses lugares era uma lanchonete próxima ao condomínio, que tinha algumas máquinas de fliperama e, segundo Mu, servia bons sanduíches. O italiano comprou algumas fichas e foi até uma das máquinas.

- Sabe jogar? – Ele perguntou a Afrodite.

- Acredita que nunca tentei?

- Tenta.

Afrodite jogava realmente mal. Máscara não se conteve e começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é que você é engraçado quando joga. Parece que não sabe o que está fazendo.

O outro também riu.

- Então por que não me ensina os comandos? Vamos ver quem vai rir por último.

Máscara da Morte ensinou cada comando para Afrodite antes de colocar outra ficha na máquina e ficou surpreso quando se viu derrotado ao final da partida.

- Mas o que...

- Eu aprendo com facilidade.

Os dois riram juntos. Mask percebeu o quanto Afrodite era bonito quando sorria daquele jeito. Mesmo ele sendo um garoto, tinha certeza de que estava gostando dele.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Comer? – O sueco pareceu apreensivo.

- É. Meu primo disse que a comida daqui é boa.

- Acho melhor não.

- O que foi, está de regime ou é vegetariano?

Ele não respondeu, apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Certo, então vou só comprar um doce e vamos para casa.

- Ok.

Mask escolheu um dos doces no balcão e voltou para saírem juntos. No caminho, ele estendeu um pedaço do doce.

- Aqui. Pode pegar.

- Obrigado, mas...

- É só um pedaço, que mal pode fazer?

Afrodite pensou um pouco e acabou aceitando.

- É, isso é bom. – Disse depois de comer.

- Eu não disse? Se quiser mais, pode me falar.

Mask olhou para o lado e percebeu que o outro parara de andar. Olhou para trás e viu que ele estava com uma cara estranha.

- Afrodite? O que houve?

Foi até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro. O loiro rapidamente se virou para o outro lado e vomitou.

- Afrodite! O que você tem?

- Não... Não é nada, Mask... – Disse ele com a voz fraca. – Não se preocupe. É só que... Eu não posso comer essas coisas.

- Eu não deveria ter te oferecido...

- Não, tudo bem. Estava gostoso. Eu é que não podia ter aceitado, então não se culpe. Vem. – Ele estendeu a mão para o italiano. – Vamos para casa.

Mask aceitou a mão fria de Afrodite e foram caminhando juntos para casa.

oOoOo

O espanhol subiu em sua moto depois de amarrar o galão na garupa. A vítima da vez fora um jovem desavisado que saíra para trocar um pneu na estrada. Sua armadilha não costumava falhar e ele podia conseguir sangue fresco quando precisasse. Shura fazia qualquer coisa por Afrodite.

Deu a partida e saiu rapidamente dali. Precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido possível e não se preocupava em acelerar um pouco mais a moto. Ainda que usasse roupas quentes, podia sentir o vento frio da região. Frio como ele, literalmente. Shura se distraiu pensando em seu belo garoto e não viu que se aproximava de uma barreira policial na estrada. Quando viu, ainda estava longe o suficiente, mas estava muito rápido.

- _Mierda_!

Ele diminuiu a velocidade e jogou a moto para fora da estrada, no meio das árvores. Se tivesse freado bruscamente, a queda teria sido muito pior, ele pensou enquanto tirava o capacete para observar os estragos. Teria que trocar uma roda que amassara e consertar a direção, mas, fora isso, não tivera muitos estragos. Se levantou para tentar voltar para casa e sentiu a perna esquerda doer.

- Ótimo, só me faltava essa.

Quando levantou a moto, viu que estava faltando alguma coisa. O galão que estava na garupa rolara em direção a uma árvore e agora seu conteúdo estava espalhado pelo chão.

- Droga. Afrodite vai me matar.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Finalmente terminei o capítulo 4! Voltei a empolgar com essa fic. ^^ Não vou abandoná-la tão cedo.

E então, o que acharam? Mereço reviews? Obrigada aos que me deixaram reviews. ^^ Vou tentar não demorar tanto pra postar o capítulo 5.


	5. Comida

**5. Comida**

Afrodite chegou em casa e viu que Shura já estava lá, sentado no sofá como se estivesse esperando por ele. O espanhol se levantou para recebê-lo e o rapaz notou que ele estava mancando.

- O que houve, Shura? Você está bem?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – Disse, abraçando-o. – Onde você estava?

- Eu saí com um amigo.

Shura se afastou, colocando as mãos nos ombros do outro.

- Estava com aquele rapaz outra vez?

Afrodite se afastou um pouco.

- Não comece com crise de ciúmes, Shura. Somos apenas amigos, só isso.

O espanhol voltou a se sentar no sofá.

- Estou ficando velho, Afrodite. Não sou mais aquele Shura de quando nos conhecemos, é normal você começar a... Começar a se interessar por outro.

O sueco se sentou no sofá e passou os braços em volta de Shura.

- Não estou interessado nele. É você quem eu amo.

Shura sentiu as mãos frias de Afrodite em seu rosto e logo seus lábios estavam colados nos dele. O loiro foi levemente empurrado para que se deitasse no sofá e puxou o espanhol para mais junto de si.

- Shura... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu quero você. Agora.

oOoOo

Máscara da Morte não conseguia parar de pensar no encontro que tivera com Afrodite. Não que ele tivesse considerado realmente um encontro, já que não rolou nada demais entre os dois, mas ele estava se interessando cada vez mais naquele belo garoto. Estava olhando pela janela da sala de aula quando Mu estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto.

- Ei, viajante. Terra para Mask. Vamos, é hora do intervalo e eu estou com fome.

- Eu também. Vamos logo.

- Aposto que estava pensando naquela garota. Estou certo?

Máscara ficava impressionado em como Mu conseguia ser insistente quando queria.

- Vocês saíram ontem à noite, não saíram?

- Saímos. Mas não rolou nada, nem precisa me olhar com essa cara.

- Certo, agora vamos comer.

Enquanto comiam no refeitório, o italiano reparou no grupo de Io, que passou encarando os dois garotos. Máscara lançou-lhes um olhar nada amigável e eles passaram direto.

- Gosto do jeito que você intimida esses valentões. Como consegue?

- Experiência. Na Itália ninguém mexia comigo.

- Eu gostaria que esses caras parassem de mexer comigo.

- Você precisa aprender a se defender.

- Como? Eu não sou forte e nem tenho essa sua personalidade.

- Não sei, mas vou pensar nisso. Não seria bom você ficar sempre dependendo de mim.

Mu concordou e começou a imaginar o que seu primo faria para que ele deixasse de ser um alvo fácil, apesar de que preferia o modo de Shaka para lidar com aquilo. Enquanto Máscara da Morte gostava de partir para a briga física, Shaka preferia ser indireto. Infelizmente, o inglês já não vivia mais, então só cabia a Mu confiar no primo.

O restante das aulas transcorreu normalmente e os dois voltavam para casa à pé depois do horário escolar. Aproveitavam para conversar durante o percurso. Mu tentava fazer Mask contar mais sobre a garota do apartamento do lado e o italiano tentava mudar de assunto.

- Droga, Mask, você sabe que pode me contar as coisas. Eu não comento com meu irmão.

- Ah, Mu, eu sei, mas é que eu ainda não estou certo sobre isso. Como é que eu vou comentar com outra pessoa uma coisa sobre a qual nem eu mesmo tenho certeza?

- Experimente me contar suas suposições, então.

Mask pensou um pouco antes de dizer.

- Ela não é... Uma garota.

- Como assim?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ela, na verdade, é ele.

- Não precisa tirar com a minha cara só porque eu to insistindo pra você conversar comigo sobre isso.

- Olha, eu também achei que ele estava tirando com a minha cara, mas é verdade.

- Você viu...?

- O quê? É claro que não. Preferi acreditar nele.

- Ok. Essa foi bizarra.

- Você não imagina o quanto.

Ainda estavam conversando quando chegaram ao condomínio. Quando chegaram à porta do apartamento, viram o investigador que tinha conversado com Shion na noite passada tocando a campainha do apartamento do lado. Mask e Mu entraram no apartamento, mas colaram os ouvidos na porta para tentar ouvir alguma coisa. Pelo visto o apartamento estava vazio, pois eles ouviram a campainha ser tocada várias vezes e nenhuma resposta. Os dois deram um pulo de susto quando ouviram a campainha do próprio apartamento tocar. Mask correu para o sofá e ligou a TV enquanto Mu atendia a porta.

- Sim?

- Com licença. Sou Dohko, conversei com seu irmão ontem à noite. – Disse ele, mostrando o distintivo. – Pode me dizer quando posso encontrar o morador do 222?

- Não sei, senhor. É um espanhol que mora aí, mas raramente o vejo.

- Certo. Voltarei mais tarde para tentar mais uma vez. Obrigado.

Mu fechou a porta após Dohko sair e se juntou a Mask no sofá.

- Que estranho não ter ninguém em casa, não acha?

- Agora que você falou, também achei estranho. Vou comentar isso com Afrodite se eu o vir essa noite.

- Afrodite?

- Eu não tinha dito o nome dele para você?

- Não. Que nome estranho para um garoto.

- Também acho. Mas é bonito, combina com ele.

- Mask...

- Que foi?

- Você está interessado por um garoto?

- Ora, Mu... Eu não... Eu só...

Mu deu uns tapinhas no ombro do primo.

- Tudo bem. Eu te entendo. Não vou comentar isso com outras pessoas.

- Grazie.

- O quê?

- Eu disse obrigado, em italiano.

- Ah, ta.

oOoOo

Dohko saiu do condomínio pensando no que o garoto do apartamento 221 tinha dito. Um espanhol morando ali? Ele não tinha encontrado registros de estrangeiros morando na região quando começou as investigações. Tinha alguma coisa estranha ali e ele ia investigar mais a fundo.

oOoOo

Máscara estava no quarto, terminando de copiar os deveres de Mu para o dia seguinte quando ouviu alguma coisa se espatifar contra a parede do outro lado. Ele largou os cadernos na cama e encostou a orelha na parede. Ouviu vozes alteradas no apartamento do lado. O italiano não conseguia distinguir com clareza o que diziam, mas tinha certeza que era uma discussão. Uma porta bateu com força e as pessoas se calaram. Mask saiu de perto da parede e ia voltar para os cadernos, mas uma olhada pela janela o fez desistir de terminar as tarefas no momento. Afrodite estava sentado no balanço de sempre, descalço, olhando para o chão. O italiano saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Mu.

- Já posso pegar meu caderno?

- Já. Amanhã eu termino.

- Achei que você ia fazer isso hoje.

- Vou dar uma saída. Diz pro Shion que eu volto pro jantar.

Mu deu um sorrisinho.

- Ok, vai fundo. Já até sei o que você vai afzer.

- Não enche. Até mais.

Máscara saiu e foi até o playground. Afrodite ainda estava lá, mas parecia diferente. Ele estava mais pálido e os cabelos pareciam opacos.

- Afrodite?

O loiro se virou rapidamente com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto, mas sorriu quando viu quem era.

- Oi, Mask.

- O que houve?

- Nada, eu estou bem.

- O que aconteceu mais cedo no seu apartamento?

Ele ficou apreensivo.

- Você... Você escutou alguma coisa?

- Não! Quer dizer, não deu pra entender nada, só sei que estavam discutindo. Quem era?

- Eu briguei com o Shura. Só isso.

Ele deu a entender que não queria conversar sobre o assunto e Mask resolveu não insistir. Tinha vontade de perguntar quem era Shura, mas ficou quieto e sentou no balanço ao lado.

- Você está estranho.

- Eu só estou com fome.

- Se quiser ir lá em casa comer alguma coisa...

- Não, não precisa. Tenho comida em casa, o problema é que fiquei tão irritado que saí sem comer nada.

Os dois pararam de conversar quando viram um dos gêmeos do prédio da frente saindo de casa. Esperaram ele sair para voltarem a falar.

- Hoje um homem veio aqui procurando o espanhol que mora com você.

- O que ele queria com o Shura?

- Era um investigador. Ele está fazendo perguntas para todos os moradores.

Afrodite ficou apreensivo novamente.

- Mask... Acho melhor você ir para casa. Não estou legal, também vou entrar, mas quero só tomar um pouco de ar antes.

- Certo. Se precisar, pode bater lá em casa.

- Obrigado.

Assim que o italiano entrou no prédio, Afrodite começou a pensar na discussão que tivera com Shura mais cedo.

_- Como assim não trouxe? – Dizia o sueco, depois de procurar algo na geladeira. – Por que não me avisou ontem?_

_- Eu tentei, mas estávamos muito ocupados para pensar nisso, caso não se lembre. – Shura respondeu com um pouco de sarcasmo._

_- É claro que eu me lembro, mas você deveria ter me contado! E agora?_

_- E agora o que?_

_- Você não tem mais a sua moto..._

_- Já mandei consertar._

_- ...não trouxe comida para mim e eu estou com fome!_

_- Posso dar um jeito amanhã._

_- Amanhã não dá! Eu preciso me alimentar agora!_

_Após dizer isso, Afrodite saiu, batendo a porta do apartamento e deixando Shura para trás, sentado no sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos._

Agora Afrodite pensava no que ia fazer. Ocupara sua mente com Shura na noite anterior, se esquecendo até de que estava ficando com fome, e agora descobrira que ele não trouxera seu alimento. Se o espanhol não conseguira lhe trazer algo, ele mesmo ia procurar o que comer.

oOoOo

Kanon saíra para caminhar à noite. Gostava de fazer isso de vez em quando, mas ultimamente seu irmão o impedia de sair depois que escurecia. Saga tinha medo do tal assassino da região, uma vez que os vizinhos do andar de cima tinham morrido há menos de três meses, mas Kanon era menos preocupado que o irmão. Riu ao se lembrar de como as pessoas diziam que ele era exatamente o oposto de Saga, que o irmão era responsável e organizado, entre outras comparações. Já estava voltando quando resolveu cortar caminho por um beco escuro. Ali era o caminho de um bom bar e ele queria beber alguma coisa antes de voltar para casa. Ele só não esperava encontrar alguém sentado no chão, encostado na parede. Chegou mais perto e viu que era uma garota. Ela lhe parecia familiar, mas não se lembrou de onde a teria visto. Estranhou o fato de ela estar descalça.

- Ei, o que houve?

- Eu... Eu caí. – Ela respondeu com voz fraca.

- Quer ajuda? Posso te carregar, se quiser.

- Obrigada. Torci meu pé e não consigo andar direito.

Ela estendeu os braços e Kanon a pegou no colo. Apesar de aparentar ter uns dezessete anos, ela era mais leve do que parecia. Subitamente, ela o agarrou e cravou os dentes em seu pescoço. Kanon tentou lutar, mas ela era muito forte e o derrubou, quebrando seu pescoço em seguida. Morreu antes de ter todo o seu sangue sugado.

oOoOo

Shura saiu de casa andando o mais rápido que podia com a perna machucada. Ele sabia o que acontecera pelo estado em que Afrodite se encontrava quando chegou em casa.

- _Mierda_. Por que ele não se livra do corpo depois de comer? Por que tem que deixar que eu faça isso?

Ele encontrou o corpo de Kanon no local indicado sem muita dificuldade e logo o arrastou para fora dali. Jogou o cadáver no rio, encobriu os rastros com a neve e voltou para casa.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Terminei o capítulo 5 mais rápido que eu esperava. Espero que estejam gostando. ^^ Ia prometer não demorar com o capítulo 6, mas semana que vem começam as provas, então não posso prometer nada. Depois do dia 30 (data da última prova) eu prometo andar rapidinho.

Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram. ^^/ Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
